Fragile
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A fragile delicate flower... I never thought it would happen. When something unexpected and very surprising happens in Whammy's it can shock whoever stumbles upon it even if it's just one person all alone finding out a shock of their lives. The most unexpected thing to happen but yet there the two are. Just a little kind of bittersweet story. Rated K because it's really light.


I never thought it would happen.

Near hasn't been seen recently around and while others brush it off since he sometimes does this I have a bad feeling about it.

So I go looking for him hoping that he doesn't not want to be found since if he doesn't want to be found then there is no hope in finding him.

I can't explain this bad feeling.

It's just there and it won't go away.

I head to Nears room after checking the other rooms Near might have gone to.

The doors closed though that's not unusual.

I am about to raise my hand up to knock on the door but pause when I think I hear a strange sound from inside.

What was that?

I decide to just open the door so I reach for the doorknob twisting it then pushing it open heading inside. I barely get in when I freeze as my eyes come to land on him sitting in the middle of his bed on his knees.

No way... Is he... Crying?

He had turned to me as I came in then glances away quickly wiping his eyes with a sniffle but the tears refuse to leave. He stays silent as if in fear that if he dares to speak then his voice will crack.

I can't just turn away from this. I move more in and make sure the door is closed behind me by glancing over my shoulder after kicking it closed. I turn back to him and I move over to beside his bed.

He isn't actually facing me.

I move onto the bed sitting next to him then I reach over wrapping my arms around him pulling him to against me. I may not like him but I am not heartless. I know how much it sucks to cry alone without anyone to turn to or anyone to be there for you... Just you crying all alone like the world has turned its back on you.

As if picking up on that I'm not going to do anything hurtful he slumps in my arms with his shoulders shaking followed by small sobs.

He isn't really loud like some others when he cries, I mentally note.

I keep holding him using one hand to rub a gentle circle on the upper part of his back and the other to pet his so soft hair.

He cries to me and I let him.

What started this? Why is he crying?

I glance away to the nightstand. I see two framed pictures.

One is of Near with BB and A... Back when Near actually showed emotions until both of A and BB died.

The other is of what I am guessing is his family. There's Near, a younger girl and someone who looks like Near.

The younger girl looks to be about three years younger. She has long straight hair that is long though my best guess is waists length as the three are sitting in a field. She has winter blue eyes, a black tank top, black short shorts and dark brown knee high tie up boots.

The Near look alike, I'm sure it's his twin, is like Near except for a few things. He has chocolate brown eyes and tinted blue clothes.

These pictures obviously mean a lot to Near.

I blink as it hits me.

This is around the time Near first came to Whammys and not long after is the dates where A and BB died.

He's probably been crying all alone for so long that it almost makes me wince.

I turn back to him with a sympathetic look. I pull him a little closer though I thought we could be as close as we can when sitting like this.

This... Holding him like this... It makes me feel like I am protecting this suddenly looking fragile Near from the outside of the cruelty of the world.

Like I am protecting him like he is a delicate flower.

I close my eyes softly.

This feeling... I do not hate it. It feels actually a little nice when I think of the feeling.

I open my eyes half way. I want to keep this feeling and protect him from the cruelty of this world. I never want to let go of him.

He shifts closer still crying and he is almost on my lap.

There probably isn't too many tears left as there can't be much left.

Carefully I shift him to sit on my lap with his legs on one side so I can hold him closer than I could in the other way I was holding him.

He sniffle as he grips my long sleeved black shirt almost as if his life depended on it.

Like I am right now the only thing keeping him anchored to Earth... To life.

He sobs heavily as I can start to hear the dry sobs coming soon here.

I keep holding him just letting him let it all out as I stroke his back and run my fingers through his hair.

He sobs then let's out a dry sob and this happens a few times until he is almost choking on dry sobs.

I shift my sleeve onto part of my hand then I gently wipe away the wetness on his cheeks. "Stay here." I get up and move into the bathroom. I find a cup there probably for when he's brushing his teeth. I grab it and get some water in it. I then head back to Near handing it to him.

He takes it with a slight sniffle and drinks most of it.

I sit on the bed with my feet on the floor. "Feeling better?"

He nods.

I wonder if he is just saying that or if he does feel a little better.

"Thanks Mello." He finally speaks in a hoarse voice thanks to all the crying.

I ruffle his hair. "Well it's no good to just keep it all in." I tell him.

"I know." Near slightly sighs glancing away. "It's just… I don't know who to turn to. The adults want me to become the next L so much so that if I turned to them then they would act like I'm some kind of machine that just got a defect they need to fix. On top of that I have no friends and the others obviously do not like me."

These words make my heart sink.

"Well. No one should expect someone to be perfect. We all have our own flaws." I say.

"It doesn't stop them from acting like I am nothing but a robot built to take over L's position and that I have to be completely perfect." Near says almost sighing again.

"Well Near." I shift a little more onto the bed. "We may be rivals but if you need someone I can be there."

Near turns to me and I stare into his eyes. He needs to know that he doesn't have to suffer alone….. that he shouldn't suffer alone…. That he _Can't_ suffer alone. He gives me a small smile barely visible. "Thank you Mello."

I ruffle his hair as if a silent 'don't worry about it.'. I feel happier as soon as that tiny smile appeared on his face.

Yes. I will be there whenever he needs me so he no longer has to suffer alone.

Maybe I should get Matt to make us untraceable cell phones just in case since it'll help especially if I can't find him.

Don't worry Near I will be there to hold you and let you lean on my when you need the support that only another can give as you become that fragile being needing protection from the world.

Because no one should have to suffer alone.

The end.

AN:

Yeah just a sweet well bittersweet story most of it written on my phone.

Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


End file.
